


"Instagram famous"

by Pumpkins2000



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous monsters cause i dont feel like writing actual villians, Janet is a fan, Peter parker is instagram famous, Social Media, Spideytorch brotp, The media ships stony, The romour come out! Stony is gay?, Was going to be five times but I run out of ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkins2000/pseuds/Pumpkins2000
Summary: 'Most people know him for his Spidey photos that get on the front page of the Daily Bugle almost everyday, though recently he has become 'instagram famous' when he started posting pictures that were never bought by the papers under the account @PB_Parker. Most of these pictures paints the heros stopping villains and giving everthing to save lifes. though he also posts of the human sides that these heros have, Johnny "The Humantorch" Storm and Spider-Man sharing a pizza together, the Avengers celebrating and eating junk food after the big fights, the X-Mens' group hugs....'Or three times Peter Parker's instagram was noticed by other superheroes





	"Instagram famous"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Parker and The Embarrassed Human Torch!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079582) by [Daidaiiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidaiiro/pseuds/Daidaiiro). 



> Based off my headcannon that in triple J's quest for Spider-Man pictures, Peter has alot of quality photos that no one buys.

When new superheroes appear newspapers would pay a fortune for quality Pictures of them, famously 5 years ago J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle gave a reward of $5 000 to the first person to get a good Picture of Spider-man, this now world renowned image(below) was taken by the then 15 year old Peter Parker.

Peter Parker is a name that any Super-Photographer knows. His brutal and up close style that somehow still gives us the big picture of the fight is iconic and has been copied around the globe with various levels of success. In addition to taking the first quality photo of Spider-man, Parker's the first person to get non-blurry photos of Daredevil, Doc Oct, Green Goblin and several other Heroes and Villains. He was one of the first to exclusively take superhero photos for the papers, and is the first to not travel for the job instead staying in Queens. But that doesn't stop him at all, if a Hero or Villain has been to New York then their picture has been taken by Parker.

Most people know him for his Spidey photos that get on the front page of the Daily Bugle almost everyday, though recently he has become 'instagram famous' when he started posting pictures that were never bought by the papers under the account @PB_Parker. Most of these pictures paints the heros stopping villains and giving everthing to save lifes. though he also posts of the human sides that these heros have, Johnny "The Humantorch" Storm and Spider-Man sharing a pizza together, the Avengers celebrating and eating junk food after the big fights, the X-Mens' group hugs....

****

"What are you reading there capicle?" Tony took a long drag of his coffee before sitting down at the breakfast bar next to Steve.

"Remember when you made me do an interview with the bugle? Apparently the photographer is quite famous in some circles."  Steve opened a new tab on his tablet and looked at Peter's Instagram account.(Normally he would have a newspaper, but the stand he usually goes to during his morning jog was closed today.)

"You met spidey and got attacked by the serpent society right? That was like three years ago how do you even remember the photographer?" Tony said as he leaned over Steve's shoulder at the photographer's feed. "That us?" Tony asked as he tapped on a photo of Steve and Tony after a fight. Tony's helmet was gone and Steve had his arm around Tony, Both were grinning maddly at each other.

"'May 2016, Cap and Ironman after a fight with some mutant-mole(?)-things. TMZ wouldn't even buy this one during their whole stony is real thing. #whatthehecktmz #stony #superheroes #captainamerica #ironman #postbattle'" Steve turned bright red as he read the caption aloud and Tony suddenly realising how close they were hastily retreated a few steps back.

"Uhh..so that weather right?" 

"It's-umm-sure is weather."

"Yes very weather."

****

Johnny looked at the picture, it was objectively good, his flame created a nice contrast to the dark alley behind him and lit up the doom bot he was punching in a very aestic way. The caption ('Storm totally posed #staged') was quite lacking but this was Peter so he couldn't really do anything about that. So instead he started typing a teasing remark;

@PB_Parker really? You couldn't even get me good side?

To Johnny's surprise, Peter 'sorry I couldn't reply to your concerned texts for the last 5 hours, The lizard was trying to turn everyone into lizards again' Parker's reply was instant;

@johnny_storm sorry, you're just so ugly that you only have bad sides

Well that was weak even for Parkers standards, concerned for the webhead Johnny opened their DMs;

johnny_storm  
-hey you okay?

PB_Parker  
-bad day with triple J and doc oct attacked me again :(

johnny_storm  
-did you just misspell your own villain's name?  
-Also want to talk about it with me at the usual place?

PB_Parker  
-shut it flamebrain I don't need a heart-to-heart over a typo

johnny_storm  
-there'll be pizza my treat ;)

PB_Parker  
-see you in 40

Leave it to Parker to be a slut for free food... wait does that make him the pimp for giving the free food?  
****

"Wait you're Peter Parker right?"

The brown haired young man that looked to be in his early twenties put down his camera to give a confused look at the small Wasp. "Umm yeah?"

Wasp's eyes lit up, and she wisped around Peter's head in excitement."Really! I'm such a big fan of your instagram! I especially love your-"

"Wasp! You do realise we're still in the middle of a fight right?" Ironman shouted as he attempted to escape a giant blue monster's grapple.

"Oh right, Sorry Tony! Can I talk to you after this?" Wasp heard a hesitant agreement as she sped back to the army of monsters to kick ass. Of course the ass kicking was going along slowly as MODOK had really out done himself. Spider-man luckly had come across the fight and joined them as things started to get worse. His distraction gave enough time for Tony to figure out to how to defeat the army of sullys.

Excited to finish her conversation with Parker, Wasp returned to the rooftop where she had last seen the photographer. Only to find it deserted. "Wait where'd the kid go?"

***

A few days later PB_PARKER posted an action shot from the fight. The picture showed Wasp using her stingers on one of the monsters, while Cap was on it's back attempting to smash it's head with his fist. 'Sorry I couldn't stay Wasp, I was going be late for class #Wasp #Captainamerica #superheroes #midbattle #collegelettingmedownyetagain'


End file.
